Solo cento
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: Drabble Power! v Jedes Kapitel - 100 Wörter. Hoffentlich gute g
1. 1

**Author**: Of course, it's me: Akuma no Amy

**Disclaimer: **Same as ever… HP belongs to J.K.R. #blablablablabla# you all know this!

**Note: **jetzt mal auf deutsch #g# ich hab den Drabblevorgabengenerator (hier: http:khana .nothing – nice . net / home .htm (entfernt die abstände, ff net zeigt es sonst nur nicht an... #seufz#)) dazu benützt und es war mein erstes Drabble nach Vorgabe, hab mich auch gleich nicht ganz dran gehalten #blush#

**Vorgabe**: Fred Weasley / Dolores Umbridge -- Sohn

* * *

Er riss ungläubig die Augen auf, starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Das.. das ist doch nicht möglich. Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch. Leider schon.." war die leise Antwort, blaue Augen sahen ihn traurig und etwas bestürzt an.

„Glaub mir, ich bin auch nicht glücklich damit, Fred. Aber, bitte.. erzähl es keinem weiter!"

Fred sah ihn lange an, musste dann leise kichern, konnte sich schließlich nicht mehr halten und begann schallend zu lachen, wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das ist einfach zu gut.. Du hast wirklich mit dem Sohn von der Umbridge geflirtet, George?"

„Er sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich!"

* * *

R&R? :) 


	2. 2

**Author**: Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy (www.animexx.de)

**Disclaimer**: nichts meins ;; #buhu# (alles J.K.R's)

**A/N**: gewidmet meiner süßen Chi! #kiss# #flausch# Love you so much my lil angel.. with dark soul ;) #knuff# wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr ihre zuckersüßen Drabbles auf animexx lesen (twincest, sie heißt da ChibiMomoko :))

**Warnung**: Slash! Twincest!

**Vorgabe**: (diesen tollen Generator hab ich übrigens von Chibi knuddelt sie dankbar diese Vorgaben sind echt toll!) George Weasley / Charlie Weasley -- Reden ist Silber...

* * *

„Du bist doch älter.."  
"Aber nicht automatisch klüger." „Aber-„

„Keine Chance, das musst du alleine hinkriegen. Viel Glück George."

Er seufzte einmal abgrundtief, suchte und fand dann seinen Zwillingsbruder, setzte sich neben ihm auf das Sofa. Fred sah überrascht von seinem Buch auf, legte es beiseite und sah ihn fragend an. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, da schüttelte George den Kopf und lächelte, beugte sich dann vor und küsste seinen Bruder. Dieser riss überrascht die Augen auf, schloss sie dann und ließ sich genießend darauf ein.

Charlie hatte versteckt alles beobachtet, schmunzelte etwas. „Reden ist Silber.. aber Schweigen ist Gold!"

* * *

R&R? :) 


	3. 3

**Author**: Akuma no Amy

**Disclaimer**: Nichts meins #heulz# wie unfair!!!

**A/N**: Hab ich für Anna geschrieben, weil ich grade Laune zum drabblen hatte. Ich widme es dir Anna-maus #wuschelt# #schmus# :)

**Vorgabe**: (Ja es gab wieder eine.. hab mich sogar dran gehalten #lol#) Lily Evans / Remus Lupin -- Viel Lärm um Nichts

* * *

Remus stand aufgeregt vor dem Kamin, konnte sich kaum konzentrieren.

„James.. wo bleibt nur James!" murmelte er nervös, sah immer wieder hinüber zu der Feuerstelle. Minutenlang verging so die Zeit, aber sein braunhaariger Freund kam nicht und Remus wirbelte herum, lief in den angrenzenden Raum.

„Lilly.. Lilly sind es die Wehen?" fragte er nervös, blickte zu der jungen Frau die auf der Couch lag und sich den schmerzenden Bauch hielt.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und lachte dann herzlich, was der Werwolf so gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Ich bin erst im vierten Monat Remus. Keine Sorge."

* * *

R&R? 


	4. 4

**Author**: Akuma no Amy

**Disclaimer**: HP- J.K.R. Mir – dieses Drabble

**A/N**: Hab mich sogar irgendwie an die Vorgabe gehalten oder? #g#

**Warnung**: Slash. Incest. Sounds good? :)

**Vorgabe**: Percy Weasley / Charlie Weasley -- Coming-Out

* * *

Sie saßen sich gegenüber, nur ein Schreibtisch trennte sie. Percy blickte nachdenklich zu seinem älteren Bruder, ordnete abwesend einen Stapel Papier, der von seinem angestammten Platz verrutscht war.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich glaube kaum das ich Zeit finde.."

„Verdammt noch mal, du hast Urlaub Percy!"

„Dennoch darf ich meine Arbeit nicht vernachlässigen."

Wütend sprang sein Bruder auf, stürmte um den trennenden Schreibtisch und funkelte ihn an.

„Scheiß auf die Arbeit Percy! Ich liebe dich und das weißt du!" Charlie packte ihn am Kragen, zog ihn heran und küsste ihn innig. Und Percy war umgestimmt.

* * *

R&R? :) 


	5. 5

**Author**: still Akuma no Amy

**Disclaimer**: Alles wie immer, nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings.. #sigh#

**A/N**: Hab ich für Anna geschrieben :) ein slashiges Drabble! #flaush# Anna hat es gefallen #froi# gehört dir das drabble Süße! #widmet# #schmus#

**Warnung**: Slash hint. Limehint. Sabberverlust? ;)

**Vorgabe**: (alle Drabbles bei denen keine Vorgabe stehen sollte sind ohne solche entstanden #lol#) Bill Weasley / Rodolphus Lestrange -- Chaos

* * *

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, leicht zog er an der Kette, die den Körper des Jungen unter ihm fesselte.

„Schau an.. wer mir hier ins Netz gegangen ist." Amüsiert ruhten seine Augen auf den Andere, musterten ihn genau. „Bill Weasley.. solltest du als Sicherheitsbeauftragter nicht auch mehr auf deine eigene achten?" Ein leises Lachen erklang, gefährlich sanft ließ er eine Hand über die kühle, entblößte Haut wandern, provozierte ein leichtes Erschauern.

„Solltest du nicht deine Frau beglücken, Lestrange?"

„Bellatrix ist außer Haus.. Vielleicht tröste ich mich ja mit dir?" meinte Rodolphus grinsend, spielte mit dem spitzen Drachenzahn an Bills Ohr.

* * *

R&R? :) 


	6. 6

**Author**: Akuma no Amy

**Disclaimer**: deutet wortlos auf J.K.R.

**A/N**: Soll einfach nur lustig sein #gg# ich mag das Drabble! und die Idee auch :)

**Vorgabe**: Arthur Weasley / Lord Voldemort -- Gold

* * *

Langsam näherte er sich, starrte auf den dunkeln, fast schwarzen Boden zu seinen Füßen. Seine Frau würde ihm sicher schelten, für das was er gerade tat, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Niemand anderes kam in Frage, würde fähig sein dies zu tun.

Arthur schluckte etwas, blieb stehen und hob seinen Blick, sah zu dem großen, ehrfurchterweckenden Thron auf, fiel auf die Knie und verneigte sich tief.

Die kalte Stimme begann zu sprechen. „30 Zinsen, Zurückzahlung binnen 5 Jahren. Entferne dich Weasley."

Voldemort überreichte ihm einen Sack Gold, beobachtete wie Arthur sich schnell zurückzog. Dieser Kreditservice lief bestens!

* * *

R&R? 


End file.
